Scars
by I'mInspiredByYou
Summary: It's a 4-way couple One Shot! Rated T: For Cutting (or Self Harm), Drinking, Gang Violence, and Cursing. Couples: Fabina, Peddie, Jara, and Amfie. (Sorry Moy D:) When these 4 couples go through hard times, how will they get through it!


**Scars**

**This story is Dedicated to FABINASHIPPER101, the story you sent me wouldn't process and my computer crashed, sadly -.- so if you could send it to me again, that'd be AWESOMEE!**

**This story has no 'one' couple. It's more of the Anubis Kids Couple dealio. All couples, Fabina, Jara, Amfie, and Peddie. Sorry Moy fans, no Moy. **

**Dedication: To Myah (FABINASHIPPER101) who deals with my most likely annoying English ass.**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own ANYTHING!**

**_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And my scars remind me that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel_****  
**

He slams his fist down, the glass table crunching beneath his dark fist. He was angry, and for good reason.

He, Alfie Lewis, just made the 2nd Biggest Mistake in his life, behind spraying Mrs. Andrews with silly string, in an Angel Costume chanting "Be GONE FOUL HEAVEN!" **(A/N: Pronounced Hee-van) **

All failed exorcisms behind, he just let the goregous Amber Millington walk out of their front door.

_Snap! _Just like that. With no thought, regret, or feeling for it.

But now, now, Oh Boy did he feel.

"You just let her Fucking leave!? Dammit Alfie!" The hurt boy exclaimed.

He doesn't even remember what they had been fighting about.

Alfie looks down to the small, baby scar on the left corner of his wrist.

_Ha, I got that sucker right there from Amber's 'Car.' _Alfie thought to himself.

The scar had came from Amber's homemade 'Car', that Alfie had made for her. When the 'Car' went haywire, he pushed Amber out of the way, taking a beat down from the 'Car' for his girlfriend.

_**Drunk and I'm feeling down  
And I just wanna be alone  
I'm pissed cause you came around  
Why don't you just go home  
Cause you channel all your pain  
And I can't help you fix yourself  
You're making me insane  
All I can say is**_

Eddison Miller sets the half-empty bottle of Liquour on the bedside table. His drinking problem had just reached it's highest peak, and it couldn't be fixed.

Eddie looks down to the freshly cut scar on his lower forearm. As his head turns to the right, he sees the picture on his other bedside table, of him and his girlfriend, Patricia. In the picture, Patricia had just graduated from Law School, and the two were Embracing/Snogging.

His once grin turned crestfallen as he remembered Patricia...

Patricia Williamson...

His Girlfriend...

His Numero Uno reason for living...

"But Now that she's gone, what's the reason for living hmmm?" Eddie says with a forced chuckle.

As the blood from the cut slowly seeps into the bed sheets, Eddie's vision becomes blurrier and blurrier every second. But right before he passes out; He hears a door opening and a gasp.

"Eddie! What did you do?!" A crying Patricia asks.

_**I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel**_

A blonde haired boy walks out of a bar, ride-less. His girlfriend, Mara Jaffray, had just completely abandoned him. Just for making a smart-ass comment about her.

He had NO idea, how many of his comments hurt Mara.

Most of the time, she would just put on a smile, and laugh. But not this time.

"_Aye! _Men look at this lonely pussy!" A Hispanic Man, bearing a knife behind his back, says.

"Leave me alone." Jerome whispers.

"Ah, Men, I believe we need to bust this man into shape! Blood style." The Hispanic Man grins, pulling the cleaver knife from behind his back.

The last thing Jerome sees before he blacks out is the gleaming sheen of the knife enter his abdomen.

_**I tried to help you once**_  
_**Against my own advice**_  
_**I saw you going down**_  
_**But you never realized**_  
_**That you're drowning in the water**_  
_**So I offered you my hand**_  
_**Compassions in my nature**_  
_**Tonight is our last stand**_

"Why the Hell are you ALWAYS at fucking, WORK?!" A pissed Nina Martin screams at her fiancé Fabian Rutter.

"Nina, I already told you, I have important things to do at work." Fabian Rutter says, trying to reason with his irritated fiancée.

"Oh Yeah, important work, as in, FUCKING YOUR ASSISTANT?!" Nina yells.

"Why the Hell do you always think I do that?! I love YOU, Nina, NOBODY ELSE!" Fabian says slamming his fist into the wall.

"Bullshit" Nina says as she takes of her engagement ring, throwing it at Fabian, and runs out of the door.

"Nina..." Fabian's heart breaks at the sight of his True Love running out on him.

He glances down at his foot to see a pink scar traveling up around his foot in a circle.

_FlashBack _

"Fabian, I suck at Dancing!" Nina giggles.

"Well, we're dancing anyways. " Says a laughing Fabian, as he pulls Nina into the dance floor.

As soon as they get to the floor, Nina steps on his foot with her heel on accident.

"Ow!" Fabian cries in pain.

"I'm so sorry, baby!" Nina smiles.

_End of Flashback_

"Nina..."

_**I'm drunk and I'm feeling down  
And I just wanna be alone  
You shouldn't ever come around  
Why don't you just go home?  
Cause you're drowning in the water  
And I tried to grab your hand  
And I left my heart open  
But you didn't understand  
But you didn't understand  
Go fix yourself** _

As Alfie sits at his dining room table, sobbing over Amber's depature, a door swings open, revealing at wet Amber.

Her hair was sticking to her skin, her make-up running, and her clothes in dismay.

And to Alfie, she was still the most beautiful woman, in the entire Alien and Human universe.

"Alfie." Amber croaks out.

Amber crashes into the floor, and as if by instinct, Alfie runs over to her.

"Amber, please Bunny, stop crying." Alfie says, comforting the crying Amber.

"Alfie! I miss you! I'm so sorry!" Amber cries, looking up at Alfie.

"It's okay, I'm here for you." Alfie smiles, as he kisses Amber.

That night Alfie and Amber realized,

Your Love'll be there, through thick and thin, rain or snow, they're there for you, no matter what.

_**I can't help you fix yourself  
But at least I can say I tried  
I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life  
I can't help you fix yourself  
But at least I can say I tried  
I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life**_

Patricia Williamson looks over to her boyfriend, Eddie. After finding him semi-alive in their bedroom hours ago, she has yet to leave his side.

As she watches all of the doctours try and revive Eddie, she finds herself feeling partial blame for all of this.

She left him.

Alone.

With A drinking problem.

_Please, I'll do ANYTHING if you can keep him alive! Please! _Patricia mentally prays.

Just has she finishes praying she hears a loud cough from the other side of the room.

Her boyfriend, Eddie, shoots up from the hospital bed.

"Patricia!" He cries.

Patricia smiles and cries tears of joy, as she runs over to him.

"Eddie!" She smiles.

"I'm So-So Sorry, Yacker, I didn't mea-" Patricia interrupts him.

"Eddie, shut up and kiss me." Patricia demands, in a romantic type of way.

And he does, he listens to her.

And he kisses her.

_**I'm drunk and I'm feeling down  
And I just wanna be alone  
You shouldn't ever come around  
Why don't you just go home?  
Cause you're drowning in the water  
And I tried to grab your hand  
And I left my heart open  
But you didn't understand  
But you didn't understand  
Go fix yourself**_

Jerome Clarke, was finally found hours after being attacked, by his girlfriend, Mara. Mara felt bad about leaving him, so she came back. When she found him, he was in a very scary pool of blood.

As Jerome lays in his hospital bed, he makes no move to show that he is alive.

Mara walks over to Jerome's bed and gets down on her knees beside him.

"Jerome! I'm so sorry I left you! I never should've left you! I miss you, please wake up! I promise I'll down anything!" Mara cries.

"Anything?" Jerome asks, opening a left eye.

"Yes! Anything!" Mara says, not even noticing Jerome's awakening.

"Kiss Me." Jerome says, seriously.

Mara, still not realizing he's awake, thinking it's more of an 'inner voice' type of thing, she leans into Jerome and kisses him.

As she pulls back, she sees Jerome with a sly grin plastered on his face.

"Jerome!" Mara exclaims as she slaps him gently. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

As he turns to look at her, part of his hospital attire slides off, to show a very long scar running up the side of his abdomen. Jerome gasps in shock about it, and just as he is about to pull the gown up to hide it from Mara, Mara stops him.

"Don't be embarrassed by it. It's a Survival Scar." Mara smiles.

"I Love You."

"I Love You Too."

**_ I can't help you fix yourself_**  
_**But at least I can say I tried**_  
_**I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life**_  
_**I can't help you fix yourself**_  
_**But at least I can say I tried**_  
_**I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life**_

Fabian Rutter sits in his foyer, alone. His love, Nina Martin, gone for God knows how long.

Possibly Forever.

Just as Fabian is about to head up to bed, he hears a door knock.

He opens the door, to see Nina Martin, his one true love, with a tear stained face.

"Fabian...I'm so sorry, for reacting like that. I know you love me, and only me. I was just to dumb to realize that." Nina sobs.

Fabian pulls her into a hug.

"Nina, I love you. And I'm so sorry I spend all my time at work, and not with you." Fabian pulls his head back to look at her.

As Fabian pulls apart from the hug, he gets down on one knee.

"Nina Martin, will you do me the honours of marrying me?" Fabian asks, arms extended.

"Of course I will!" Nina says, jumping into his arms.

As he slips on the ring, again. They kiss, ending their fight.

**Fin**

**Well, wasn't that Tragically Fluff tactical? Of course! One Shot Lover right here!**

**News: I am putting Advocated up for adoption/deletion.**

**Alrighty well, **

**Love all of You!**

**Andi x**


End file.
